Truth or DareThen A Baby?
by GottaLoveThatTris
Summary: Peeta convinces Katniss to come to a game of truth or dare. Finnick dares Peeta to have Katniss and him have a baby at 16. WILL THEY DO IT? rEAD TO FIND OUT. WILL BE SERIES LOVE YALL R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Truth or Dare Peeta!" Finnink asked with a devilish look in his eye.

"Um. Dare I guess." Peeta answered.

"I dare you to try for a baby with Katniss." My eyes go wide as I look at Peeta.

No. No Freaking way.

"Okay."

**1 hour earlier.**

"Come on Katniss, it'll be fun!" Peeta protests

"No. I'm not going to come play stupid truth or dare with you and your friends."  
>"Come on Katty. Besides, Prim and Rue and who's the other one, Johanna are gonna be there." Peeta says.<p>

"Fine. But only this once."

**5 minutes later at Finnick's house. **

"Come in!" A half naked Finnick holding a bottle of wine opens the door. My eyes widen in awe and disgust. He's obviously drunk but his abs are AMAZING.

"We just started. Come on in!" Finnick says and bows. Peeta walks past him and I follow. Blaring music fills my ears. It's really bad too, I can't tell who's singing but he's gonna get a sock in the nose.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!"

Gale. Everyone has their ears covered and is grimacing. Only Johanna is standing up, grinning madly and slowly clapping.

"Well done Gale." Johanna does in an announcer voice. "For those of you that just tuned in, Gale was dared by Prim to sing Let it Go in the best Ariana Grande voice he could."

Gale takes a bow and sits down again. He spins the liquor bottle thats sitting in the middle in the floor. It lands on me. Great. Just great.

"Truth or daaaaaaaaaaaaare!" Gale shouts at me.

"Hmm...how about dare." I say.

"I dare you to take off your shirt and pants and let me, Finnick and Peeta do whatever we want with you OR." Gale says pausing for effect.  
>"You could sing for us." Gale says with a completely straight face.<p>

"No. Sorry boys, no way." I throw my shirt over my head and blush fiercely. I forgot to wear a bra, and my 34DD breast are left to bounce freely. Shit!

"Um. I guess I'll spin the bottle…" I say hoping to distract the attention from my boobs. The boys jerk their heads up and nod. I lean over and spin. It lands on Finnick. He whoops.

"Truth or dare Finnick?" I say.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to sing wrecking ball in…" I look around the room.

"GLimmer's underwear and on the swings in the park." Finnick gapes at me, shrugs and motions to Glimmer to follow him. She follows him, but gives me a dirty look on the way. I smile to myself. This was a good dare. They come back a minute later with Glimmer bright red and Finnick in a bright pink thong. All the boys whoop and holler and Finnick glares at them. We all walk outside, (It's summer and it's warm out) And Finnick mounts his pose on the swing. He takes a deep breath and…

We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain

We jumped, never asking why

We kissed, I fell under your spell

A love no one could deny

Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

I can't live a lie, running for my life

I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your walls

All you ever did was break me

Yeah, you wreck me

I put you high up in the sky

And now, you're not coming down

It slowly turned, you let me burn

And now, we're ashes on the ground

Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

I can't live a lie, running for my life

I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your walls

All you ever did was break me

I came in like a wrecking ball

Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung

Left me crouching in a blaze and fall

All you ever did was break me

Yeah, you wreck me

I never meant to start a war

I just wanted you to let me in

And instead of using force

I guess I should've let you in

I never meant to start a war

I just wanted you to let me in

I guess I should've let you in

Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your walls

All you ever did was break me

I came in like a wrecking ball

Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung

Left me crouching in a blaze and fall

All you ever did was break me

Yeah, you, you wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me

Finnick gets off, curses in something I think is Swedish and rips of the thong and hangs it to Glimmer. I close my eyes and try to think of something happy like kittens and puppies.


	2. Chapter 2

Once everyone got inside, FInnick spins the bottle and it lands on Johanna. She smirks and leans back in her chair.

"Johanna, sweetie, I dare you to…" HE pauses for effect.

"Get made up by Haymitch, wear a bathrobe, put shampoo in your hair, and sing I'm gonna wash that man outta by hair and post it on Youtube." FInnick finishes and sits back in triumph. Johanna looks disgusted, but grabs Haymitch by the collar and drags him out. We all laugh and snicker and decide to put on a song.

I'm gonna love you

Until you hate me

And I'm gonna show you

What's really crazy

You should've known better

Then to mess with me, heartache

I'm gonna lie to you, I'm gonna lie to you

Gonna lie to you, gonna lie to you

Like a black widow, baby

This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same

First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray

We went from nothing to something liking to loving

It was us against the world now we just fucking

It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you

Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you

I wanted all or nothing for us ain't no place in between

By me believing what you say that you never mean

Like It'll last for ever but now forever ain't as long

If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck singing this song

You was different from my last but now you got a mirror

But as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer

Now sing

You used to be thirsty for me

But now you wanna be set free

This is the web, the web that you weave

So baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now)

I'm gonna love you

Until you hate me

And I'm gonna show you

What's really crazy

You should've known better

Then to mess with me, heartache

I'm gonna lie to you, I'm gonna lie to you

Gonna lie to you, gonna lie to you

Like a black widow, baby

I'm gonna love you until it hurts

Just to get you I'm doing whatever works

You'd have never met nobody

That will do you how I do ya

That will bring you to your knees

Praise Jesus hallelujah

Imma make you beg for it, plead for it

Till you feel like you breath for it

Till you do any and everything for it

I want you to fiend for it

Wake up and dream for it

Till it's got you gasping for air

And you leave for it

Til then having kids, can check on your mind

And there's nothing but me on it

Now it's me time believe that

If it's yours when you want it

I wouldn't promise I need that

Till I'm everywhere that you be at

I can't fall back go quick

'Cause this here is fatal attraction so I take it all or I don't want shit

You used to be thirsty for me

But now you wanna be set free

This is the web, the web that you weave

So baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now)

I'm gonna love you

Until you hate me

And I'm gonna show you

What's really crazy

You should've known better

Then to mess with me, heartache

I'm gonna lie to you, I'm gonna lie to you

Gonna lie to you, gonna lie to you

Like a black widow, baby

We all dance along and sing. Johanna comes back in ready.

I'm gonna wash that man right outa my hair,

I'm gonna wash that man right outa my hair,

I'm gonna wash that man right outa my hair,

And send him on his way.

I'm gonna wave that man right outa my arms,

I'm gonna wave that man right outa my arms,

I'm gonna wave that man right outa my arms,

And send him on his way.

Don't try to patch it up

Tear it up, tear it up!

:Wash him out, dry him out,

Push him out, fly him out,

Cancel him and let him go!

Yea, sister!

I'm gonna wash that man right outa my hair,

I'm gonna wash that man right outa my hair,

I'm gonna wash that man right outa my hair,

And send him on his way.

If a man don't understand you,

If you fly on separate beams,

Waste no time, make a change,

Ride that man right off your range.

Rub him out of the roll call

And drum him out of your dreams.

Oho! If you laugh at different comics,

If you root for different teams,

Waste no time, weep no more,

Show him what the door is for.

Rub him out of the roll call

And drum him out of your dreams.

You can't light a fire when the woods are wet,

No!

You can't make a butterfly strong,

Hmm, hmm!

You can't fix an egg when it ain't quite good,

And you can't fix a man when he's wrong!

You can't put back a petal when it falls from a flower,

Or sweeten up a fellow when he starts turnin' sour

Oh no! Oh no!

If his eyes get dull and fishy,

When you look for glints and gleams,

Waste no time,

Make a switch,

Drop him in the nearest ditch!

Rub him out of the roll call,

And drum him out of your dreams

Oho! Oho!

I went to wash that man right outa my hair,

I went to wash that man right outa my hair,

I went to wash that man right outa my hair,

And sent him on his way.

She went to wash that man right outa my hair,

She went to wash that man right outa my hair,

She went to wash that man right outa my hair,

And send him on his way!

Johanna finishes belting out the last note. We all stand there, stunned as Johanna stands up and brushes off her clothes.

"Let's just finish, okay?"

**Just something H&H I wrote. **

**1) The Giant Squid is not an appropriate date to the Yule Ball.**

**2) I am not allowed to sing, "We're Off to See the Wizard" while skipping off to the Headmaster's office.**

**3) I am not allowed to take out a life insurance policy on Harry Potter.**

**4) I am not allowed to ask Dumbledore to show me the pointy hat trick.**

**5) I am not allowed to give Remus Lupin a flea collar.**

**6) I am not allowed to bring a Magic 8 Ball to Divination.**

**7) I am not allowed to say that Seamus Finnegan is "after me lucky charms."**

**8) I am not allowed to start a betting pool on this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It's tasteless, tacky, and not a good money-making strategy.**

**9) I am not allowed to joke about Remus' "time of the month."**

**10) I am not allowed to make light saber sounds with my wand.**

**12) I am not to refer to the Accio charm as "The Force."**

**13) I am not allowed to claim that growing marijuana or hallucinogenic mushrooms is "Extra Herbology Work."**

**14) I will not use my socks to make hand-puppets of the Slytherin-House mascot.**

**15) If the thought of a spell makes me giggle for more than 15 seconds, assume that I am not allowed to use it.**

**16) I will not lock the Slytherins and Gryffindors in a room together and bet on which House will come out alive.**

**17) I will not charm the suits of armor to do a rendition of "The Knights of the Round Table" for the Christmas Feast.**

**18) I am not allowed to declare an official "Hug A Slytherin Day."**

**19) I am not allowed to sing my own personal spy music while wandering the hallways.**

**20) It is not necessary to yell, "BURN!" Whenever Snape takes points away from Gryffindor.**

**21) I am not authorised to negotiate a peace treaty with Voldemort**

**22) First years are not to be fed to Fluffy.**

**23) I will never ask Harry if his Voldie senses are tingling.**

**24) I will stop referring to showering as "Giving Moaning-Myrtle an eye-full."**

**25) I am not allowed to lock Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in a closet to see who will come out alive**

**26) It is not necessary to yell, "BAM" every time I Apparate.**

**27) I will not steal Gryffindor's sword from Dumbledore's office and use it to patrol the hallways.**

**28) I will not poke Hufflepuffs with spoons, nor shall I insist that their color's indicate that they're "covered in bees."**

**29) I will not tell Draco to "Make like a ferret and bounce"**

**30) It is exceptionally tasteless to tell Professor Lupin 'Once you go black you never go back'**

**31) I will not use Umbridge's quill to write, "Told you I was Hard Core."**

**32) If a class-mate falls asleep, I will not take advantage of that and draw a Dark Mark on their arm.**

**33) I will not greet Professor McGonagall with "What's new pussy cat?"**

**34) I will not start every potion's class by asking Snape if the potion is acceptable as Body Lotion.**

**35) I will not call the Weasly twins, "bookends."**

**36) I will not call the Patil twins, "bookends."**

**37) I will not start singing and dancing in the middle of lessons and claim someone put the imperious cure on me.**

**38) I will not tell Ron and Hermione to 'get a room' whenever they start fighting**

**39) I will not tell Severus Snape he takes himself too seriously. Same applied for Minerva McGonagall.**

**40) Ravenclaws do not find a sign saying the library is closed for an indefinite time period funny in any sense. Nor does Hermione Granger.**

**41) I do not weigh the same as a Duck.**

**42) I do not have a Dalek Patronus.**

**43) I will not lick Trevor.**

**44) Gryffindor Courage does not come in bottles labeled, "Firewhiskey."**

**45) I will not dress up as Voldemort on Halloween.**

**46) I will not refer to Lucius Malfoy as a pimp - even if he does carry a pimp cane**

**47) I am no longer allowed to use the words 'pimp cane' in front of Draco Malfoy**

**48) I will not tell Sir Cadogan that The Knights Who Say Ni have challenged him to a duel, then have all the students say, 'Ni' from various directions.**

**49) "To conquer the Earth with an army of flying monkeys" is not a career choice.**

**50) I will not tell the first years that Professor Snape is the Voice of God.**

**51) I will not tell the first years to build a treehouse in the Whomping Willow.**

**52) I will not tell Filch that Peeves has left. It is cruel to get his hopes up like that.**

**53) I am not allowed to skip through the hallways singing the "Wizards of Waverly Place" theme song.**

**54) I am not allowed to attack the new Head Boy with water ballons.**

**55) I am not allowed to change the Slytherin common room to red and gold.**

**56) I am not allowed to tell the Revenclaws and/or Hermione Granger that the libray has been closed down.**

**57) I am not allowed to tell Lockheart that his fanclub is waiting in the Whomping Willow.**

**58) I will not slip Malfoy a Love Potion in his morning goblet of Pumpkin Juice.**

**59) I will not say the phrase "Dude, get a life" to Voldemort.**

**60) Should I chance to see a Death Eater wearing a white mask, I should not start singing anything from The Phantom of the Opera.**

**61) I will not call Dumbledore "Santa Claus!" during the Christmas Holidays.**

**62) I will not put Muggle fairy book in the History section at the library.**

**63) I will not send Snape a bottle of shampoo for Christmas.**

**64.)House elves are not acceptable replacements for Bludgers.**

**65.)I am not allowed to tell Hufflepuffs there is no Santa Clause.**

**66.) I am not allowed to refer to myself as the New Dark Lord.**

**67.)I am not allowed to sneak into Professor Snapes private chambers to watch him sing I Will Survive in the mirror, as it is disturbing.**

**68.) I am not allowed to steal Professor Flitwicks wand, hold it over my head and laugh as he tries to reach it.**

**69.)I will not replace Madam Pomfrey's Skele-Gro with pumpkin juice.**

**70.) I will not replace Professor Snape's pumpkin juice with Skele-Gro.**

**71.) I will not impersonate the Swedish Chef in Potions class.**

**72.)The next time that I see Rita Skeeter, I am not to threaten her with a can of Raid.**

**73.)I will not subvert the lock on the fourth-floor girls' bathroom and sell its location to first-years as "The Chamber of Secrets".**

**74.)A Muggle "vacuum cleaner" is not acceptable Quidditch equipment, even if it has been enchanted to fly.**

**75.) Hogsmeade village is not "a wretched hive of scum and villainy. "**

**76.)I will not tell Professor Trelawney that I prophesied her death.**

**77.). I will also not tell Professor Trelawney that I had a vision of her killing the Dark Lord.**

**78.)Sending rings to the nine senior faculty at Yuletide, with the return address "Voldemort", is not funny.**

**79.)Insisting that the school acquire computers and network the buildings is a pointless request as they claim that a quill and parchment is sufficient.**

**80.)Calling the Ghostbusters is a cruel joke to play on the resident ghosts and poltergeists.**

**81.)I may not have a private army.**

**82.) I must not substitute chocolate-flavored laxative for Professor Lupin's prescription-strength chocolate.**

**83.)Nor am I to in any way substitute, alter, hide, or otherwise tamper with Professor Dumbledore's candy.**

**84.)I am not the wicked witch of the west.**

**85.) -I will not refer to Professor Umbridge as such either.**

**86.) I will not melt if water is poured over me.**

**87.) -Neither will Professor Umbridge.**

**89.)I shouldn't use Photoshop to create incriminating photos of my house prefects or tutors.**

**90.)I will not enchant the Golden Snitch to fly up the nearest fan's nose.**

**91.) I do not know the Avada Kedavra curse, and pretending I do to people who annoy me is not funny, no matter how much they injure themselves diving for cover.**

**92.) I will not test my Potions assigments by spiking Snape's drink with them.**

**93.) - Especially not all of them at once.**

**94.) I will not try to hock off my old piercings as "priceless Muggle artifacts."**

**95.) I will not claim my X-Files tapes are "Auror Training Videos.**

**96.)Professor Snape definitely does not have pointed ears, and under no circumstances is he to be addressed as 'Spock'.**

**97.)I am not able to see the Grim Reaper, nor am I to claim that he is standing by the Headmaster, tapping an hourglass and looking at him impatiently. Or, for that matter, Harry Potter.**

**98.)When being interrogated by a member of staff, I am not to wave my hand and announce 'These are not the droids you are looking for'.**

**99.)Thestrals do not resemble the Muggle toys known as 'My Little Pony'.**

**100.)The four Houses are not the Morons, the Borons, the Smarts and the Junior Death Eaters.**

**101.)I will not claim there is a prequel to Hogwarts, A History that explains about Bilbo Baggins.**

**102.)I will not use the Marauder's Map for stalking purposes.**

**103.)I am not allowed to introduce Peeves to paintballing.**

**104.)I am not allowed to ask Professor Dumbledore if the size of his beard is 'compensating for something'.**

**105.)I will not create a betting pool on that Voldemort is Harry Potter's father.**

**106.)Professor Snape's proper given name is not Princess Silvermoon Fairywing GlimmerMcSparkles.**

**107.)I will not play the Imperial March theme for Professor Snape.**

**108.). - However, when Lucius Malfoy visits, I may play it.**

**109.)If I insist on carrying out my plans of producing "Riddle-de-dee: The Voldemort Musical", I will do so under a nom-de-plume.**

**110.) I will not attempt to recruit the title character to play himself. Even if he looks good in tap shoes.**

**111.)I should not refer to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle collectively as "Team Rocket" either.**

**112.)I am not a 'ninja sent here by Lord Voldemort to destroy Harry Potter' and should stop shouting this at meal times.**

**113.)It's not tasteful to approach Cho wearing a shirt that says All the good-looking ones die young with a picture of Cedric Diggory on it.**

**114.)I will not yell "Hey look It's Lord Voldemort!" at Hogsmeade**

**115.)I will not tease Voldemort about the time he needed his pink flowery teddy bear to comfort him when he had that bad bad nightmare about Harry**

**116.)I will not charm a poster of myself on Draco's wall, no matter how much I know he wants it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. (Did I mention I was sorry?! :( Anyway, I was in the hospital! :O I'm fine now, just a couple bruises and I'm a little banged up in the head...but I'm back to updating! Daily! Reviews will DEFINITELY help! Constructive Criticism too! So…**

**I want a name to call you guys. Review and tell me what ya like!**

**Tributes**

**Lovelys**

**Mini Katnisses**

**Gamemakers**

**Other: _**

**I'm open to everything!**

**Ok. Enough of me. ENJOY! :) :)**

"Alrighty." Johanna mutters and marches out of the room. I follow her with my eyes, holding in laughter. Peeta lets out a snicker. Johanna whips around, anger visible in her eyes.

"Hey! It's a dare! I was dared to do it. Get over it!" She thinks for a moment, then smiles. Uh Oh. I know that smile. It's the, revenge and evil look. I brace myself for the worst.

"Peeta, since you CLEARLY loved my dare, I'll give you one. Go make a baby with Katniss. Go have some sexy sex. Impregnate her. Go!"

Everything stops. A baby. Sex. I'm not ready to have sex. I'm 16. I'm not ready to have a baby either.

Peeta shrugs.

"Okay. Come on Katniss." Peeta motions towards the door, when I don't move, he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door. I stumble behind him.

We walk, or rather Peeta walks, I stumble, into a bedroom and Peeta closes and locks the door behind him. I'm not ready. Could I tell him? Nope. I couldn't. I know I couldn't. This is Peeta. You love Peeta. Calm down. I think to myself. Peeta kisses me, hard and passionate. I step back with surprise, but then get lost in him. He moves to take of my jacket, it slips down my back and falls on the floor. We walk back slowly, towards the bed. We lean back and I fall first, Peeta climbing on me. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt as he did mine. He threw mine on the floor, and I pushed his off my shoulders. I unclasped my bra and threw it off. I felt his hand slowly moving toward my breast. He didn't have to take his time as far as I was concerned but I knew he was just seeing how I was going to react.

When his thumb made contact with the bottom of my breast. I sighed long and loud into his mouth as he kissed me, giving him the green light to fondle my breast. He wasted no time and cupped my breast in his strong but gentle hand. In between kisses I purred to him and sighed into his ear as he kissed my neck. I put my right hand on his thigh and began rubbing the inside of his leg up and down stopping just inches short of touching his penis. He wrapped both hands around my ankles and slowly slid his hands up my stockings toward my hips, when his hands were above my stockings I spread my legs wide giving him full access. He slid his hands to the inside of my thighs and I exhaled another long high pitched sigh.

I threw my arms out to the sides and grabbed hand full's of the bed spread, my pussy was soaked and I could feel my juices running down the inside of my legs. His hands slid softly up and over my mound as I rose up trying to make more contact with his hands. Much to my disappointment his hands move away from my pussy up to my hips.

He grabbed the sides of my panties and I lifted up as he slowly pulled my panties down and off my legs. As he stood I watched as he quickly undid his belt and zipper and removed his pants. The outline of his cock through his boxers told me he was hard. I held my breath as he removed them showing me his manhood for the first time.

I wasn't a very good judge of size, only having had sex twice before, both times while in the dark. As I gage his size I became concern with how much pain I would have to endure as he penetrated me.

This thought flew out of my mind as he picked up my left leg and began kissing my ankle while sliding his hand back and forth on my inner thigh. As his hand came closer and closer to my sex I heard myself exhale another long high pitched sigh.

I suddenly became embarrassed as I realized he had lowered my leg back to the bed and was kissing my inner thigh. I became self conscious of his eyes looking at my exposed pussy. No man had ever had this much access to me and I felt my face flush with embarrassment.

He continued his forward progress toward my sex as I squeezed hand full's of bedspread and arched my head back in ecstasy. When he slowly licked my pussy for the first time and brushed against my clit I exhaled a long, loud, high pitched squeal. I lost control and began humping his face as I grabbed his ears and pulled his head tighter against my pussy. My orgasm hit full force as he locked his lips tight around my clit and sucked it into his mouth while his tongue circled around it.

After my orgasm subsided my clit became super sensitive and I said through ragged breaths, "Oh god, oh god, stop, stop, please."

I was having a difficult time catching my breath while my heart pounded in my chest. Peeta face glistened as I saw a drop of my juices drip off his chin.

I held my arms out to him and whispered, "Come here."

He lay down on top of me and I hugged him hard and gave him a very deep passionate kiss. He lifted his pelvis and lined his cock up with my pussy when I said a little panicky, "Peeta… I'm not a virgin… I've only had sex with one other person so please go slow."

He smiled and slid his arms under my shoulders and rolled us over to the center of the bed with me on top of him.

He whispered, "You're in control; take all the time you need."

I sat up and put my palms on his chest and pushed back until I felt his cock. I couldn't get it to line up and realized that I would have to touch him. I had not touched a cock before and felt the flush of embarrassment as I reached down with two fingers and lined it up with my pussy.

It went in about an inch or two and I grimmest in discomfort. I went back and forth a few times hoping the pain would go away but it didn't. I hoped that Peeta wouldn't lose patience with me and I said while somewhat embarrassed, "I'm sorry… "

He smiled and whispered, "You're doing fine, just take your time and go slow."

Peeta, always the gentleman, I remembered his words on the ride home from the diner when he said 'I will never hurt you.' I was disgusted with myself for making him wait; I took a couple of deep breaths, held it and gritted my teeth. I plunged down and buried him in me to the hilt.

I cried out, "owww, owww." As he held onto my hips keeping me still. I collapsed down onto his chest and absorbed the pain. "Oh gawd, "I whispered, "I'm sorry, this isn't very romantic is it?"

"Just take your time, it will get better." He whispered.

I rested for two or three minutes then lifted myself up and slowly slid in and out of him until the pain subsided. I lay back down on his chest and whispered, "I'm ok now, the pain is almost gone. I want to be on the bottom please."

He arched his back and lifted me moving us to the edge of the bed and slowly rolled us over until I was on the bottom. I spread myself as wide as I could and raise my knees. "Go slow at first." I whispered.

Peeta slowly pumped in and out until it started feeling good to me. I whispered, "Ok you can go faster if you want."

My climax quickly built as he began pumping faster and faster. He pushed hard a couple of times and buried his cock in me as far as it would go. I heard him groan as I felt the warm flood of his sperm inside me. I moan, and he slowly takes it out of me. A harsh knocking at the door surprises me and I jump.

"Who is it?" Peeta calls, out of breathe.

"Finnick! We heard you, you guys were SO LOUD." Finnick says and a mob of giggles come from behind them.

"Haha very funny. We're getting dressed, and then we're leaving. C'mon Katniss, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok...We need to have a chat.**

**I know y'all love my stories. I know that. But I didn't get a SINGLE review. I'm going to go on strike. If you like my stories, at all, review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If y'all don't review...I might just have to kill off Tris, and a certain someone. **

**Enough of my ranting...BUT I HAVE GREAT NEWS!**

…

**I AM PREGNANT!**

**So...Yay?**

**5 weeks later**

I woke up with a strong urge to puke. I stumbled to the toilet, and then threw my brains out. Peeta came in, his face showing worry.

"Katniss? What's wrong?" Peeta came into the room, his face showing evident worry.

"I must've ate something funky…" I said as I threw up again. Peeta walked over to me and rubbed my back as I threw up. A sudden rush of worry rushed over me. Could I be pregnant? MY period was supposed to be… I counted mentally in my head. 5 weeks ago. Oh. My. God. I rushed out of the room and got my keys.

"Kat? Where are you going?" Peeta followed me out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to go see Madge. I'll see you later." I gave him a quick peck and then ran out of the room. A gust of cold air hit me straight in face and I ran to the car. I got in it, and put the key into the hole. The car groaned, then turned on with a squeak. I turned the wheel and then sped onto the road. I headed towards the department store. I looked both ways before walking into the store. A old lady was at the desk; she was sorting boxes. She looked nice enough.

"Excuse me. I-" My voice wavered. I stopped, and tried again.

"Excuse me, can you direct me to your pregnancy tests?" I said, avoiding eye contact with her. The lady looked up at me and gave me a sympathetic look.

"In aisle 7. Pregnant honey?" The woman said.

"Maybe. I don't know. Yet. Thank you." I said, embarrassed. I went and looked into aisle 7. I picked out one that said, New advanced Technology! Know within 2 minutes! I took it off the shelf and dug into my pocket and pulled out a crumpled $20 dollar bill. I shoved it in front of me and stared at the wall as the woman checked me out.

"Have a nice day. Come again soon. She smiled at me as I took the bag.

"Good luck dearie. You'll need it." I heard the lady say as I walked out of the pharmacy. I pulled into our house and exploded through the door and headed to the bathroom.

One pink cross.

I tried again.

Another one.

Pregnant.

I cry.

And sob.

What did I get myself into?


End file.
